


Unexpected Love and Friendship (The Crossover)

by MzIndyBabii



Category: How to Get Away with Murder, Scandal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Engagement, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Fun, Happily Ever After, Love, Pregnancy, Road Trips, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzIndyBabii/pseuds/MzIndyBabii
Summary: It's not expected, but the four women join forces to have a little fun. Secrets are spilled and new bonds are made.
Relationships: Annalise Keating/Tegan Price, Mellie Grant/Olivia Pope
Comments: 34
Kudos: 372





	1. Say It Ain't So!

**Author's Note:**

> I had to do it! Two of my favorite couples. It's just another shitty fanfiction story-- A Mellivia and Tegalise Crossover. Hope you all enjoy. 😘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia and Annalise find out about each other's secret relationships.

It's late and she's already in bed. She just had the best sex of her life. Her bedroom is dimly lit, and her afterglow radiates through her dark chocolate skin. Her phone rings. She's surprised and excited at the face flashing across her screen. They haven't talked in a while. She answers and hears, "If I kill him, you'll get me off right?" She laughs. The woman on the other end of the call always makes her laugh. It didn't start off that way, but they are friends for life now. "My dear Olivia, to what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call?" Olivia is all smiles. It's good to hear her friend's voice. "Hi Annalise. I need advice and I know you'll always keep it real with me. You never take it easy on me and right now I need your brutal honesty."

Olivia hears a soft-spoken voice in Annalise's background. "Hey good lookin'. Are you joining me in the shower?" She doesn't hear Annalise respond to the person. Olivia asks, "Did I catch you at a bad time? Tell me that's not Bonnie." Annalise laughs. She tells the woman to wait for her. She'll join her soon. Olivia is stunned. She knows Annalise was involved with Eve Rothlo a long time ago, but she thought that was just a phase for her. Hearing that woman makes what Olivia called Annalise for easier to discuss. "So, whose murder am I helping you cover up, Ms. Pope?" There's no way Olivia is letting Annalise off that easy. "Am I just supposed to act like I didn't hear that woman invite you to the shower?" Annalise is quiet. Olivia clears her throat waiting on a response. She finally gets one. "You called to talk about you, not me. So, tell me. Who are you going to kill?"

Olivia sighs and says, "Fitz." Annalise shakes her head. She has helped a lot of people stay out of jail, but she's not sure if she's even that good to keep Olivia out of jail for killing the president. "What did he do now?" She asks. "You know I stopped seeing him." Annalise smacks her lips loudly to make sure her friend hears it. Olivia let's out a slight chuckle. "I'm serious this time. I'm trying to move on, but he won't let me. He's always calling and showing up to my apartment. How many ways can a woman say no? He’s going to ruin what I have going on now." Annalise is shocked. It sounds like Liv means it this time. "So, there's a new man in the picture?" Annalise asks. She can tell Fitz isn't the real reason for Olivia's call.

Olivia stays quiet. Gathering her thoughts. She has let herself be pulled down a path that she never thought she would be on. But she doesn't want to get off. Entangled in a web of lust, love, and deceit. Annalise knew about her and Fitz. The world knew about her and Fitz. But that's not the path she follows anymore. And her staying quiet has Annalise curious to know it all. "I think you should come for a visit." Olivia tells Annalise. "It's only a two-and-a-half-hour drive from Philly to DC." Without hesitation Annalise asks, "Can I bring a guest? We can be there this weekend." That makes Olivia very happy. "So, I get to meet the woman in your shower right now?" Olivia asks and laughs. Annalise tries to play it off like she just wants the woman's company for the almost 3-hour drive, but this woman means so much more to her. And she's secretly excited for her friend to meet her.

Annalise Keating has arrived. She's in DC and ready to enjoy her weekend. She told Bonnie, Frank, and her students not to bother her unless it was life or death. She drove the whole way, so she jumps out of the car to stretch. She's in the parking garage of Olivia's apartment building. "Hi beautiful." She says as her guest walks around to her side of the car. They kiss. It doesn't matter who is around or who can see them. Annalise is smitten with her new love. In a way she never was with Eve. They get their bags and head up to Olivia's apartment. They were going to get a hotel room, but Olivia wouldn't hear of it.

Annalise knocks and Liv answers the door right away. "Annalise." She yells and gives her a hug. Then she looks at the woman standing beside Annalise. "Tegan Price." Olivia says. Smiling at the shorter woman. Annalise gives them both a strange look. "Do you two know each other?" She asks. "No. But I know of her." Olivia explains. "Everyone knows our names. The president's mistress Olivia Pope, the infamous and elusive Annalise Keating, and lesbian, woman of color, boss bitch Tegan Price. I am honored to meet you and way to go friend." Olivia says with pure joy in her voice and raising her hand for a high five from Annalise. Annalise reluctantly gives her one as she blushes. She knows she has a good one in Tegan and she’s happy Liv recognizes it too.

"Come in. Come in." Liv says. Annalise laughs when she sees Olivia's popcorn on the sofa and a glass of wine on the table. "You have not changed, Liv." Tegan tells Olivia she loves her apartment. Liv thanks her then shows them to the guest room. They put their bags in the room then go back up front. "And don't think I'm going to let that president's mistress comment just fly by. That's not what people know you as. You're Olivia Pope! The fixer, the bad ass with the white hat, the problem solver. You're more than your mistakes, Liv." Annalise tells her as she and Tegan have a seat. Liv's smile grows. "Thanks Annalise. You don't know how much I needed to hear that."

Annalise and Tegan sit cozied up to one another on the sofa. Holding hands. Their fingers laced together. "This must be serious." Olivia thinks to herself. She has never seen Annalise this happy. But who wouldn't be happy with a beautiful, accomplished, young woman next to them? If they come out as a couple, that's a real power move. They can run Philly like Olivia is hoping to run DC with her latest love interest. "So, Olivia do I get to meet your mystery person? Tell me it's not Harrison, Huck, Abby or Quinn." The two women laugh.

Olivia looks a little nervous and Annalise notices it. "You know you can tell me anything, right?" She asks and Liv nods her head. "Is it because I'm here?" Tegan asks. "I can give the two of you some privacy." Liv shakes her head no. She turns the TV on and flips through the channels. Annalise and Tegan can tell she's looking for something specific. They hear, "Lovers of Liberty," and Annalise looks over at Olivia. Sally Langston is pure evil, and she knows Olivia doesn't care for the woman. "Why are we watching this?" Annalise asks. "Shhhh." Olivia hushes Annalise and puts up a finger like they are in church. She's staring at the TV screen. Sally introduces her next guest. Senator Mellie Grant. Olivia's face lights up and her cheeks are red. "Say it ain't so?" Annalise burst into a fit of laughter. Olivia doesn't even want to look at her friend. "Olivia Carolyn Pope. It can't be. This can't be. I thought I liked playing with fire, but you and Mellie?"

"I see why you're no longer interested in Mr. President; I would risk it all for Senator Grant too." Tegan says and they all laugh. Olivia is finally loosening up. She didn't know what Annalise's reaction would be. But she should have known her friend wouldn't judge her. "I love her." She utters. Annalise is speechless. She's quiet and that's making Olivia nervous again. "I guess we have something in common." Annalise says and then places a soft kiss on Tegan's lips. Tegan's phone rings and she takes the call to the kitchen. Giving Olivia and Annalise time to catch up.

"How? When? Liv! Mellie? This is crazy! You were sleeping with her husband." Annalise says so bluntly. Olivia doesn't take it personally. It's what she expected from Annalise. The real. "It just happened. Spending time together when I helped her become a senator. Our meetings became make out sessions. Late nights working on her campaign became early mornings of me waking up next to her." Mellie makes Olivia happy and that makes Annalise happy. "It's written all over your face. She has you in deep." Olivia's smile is from ear to ear. Just talking about Mellie gives her butterflies.

"Your turn. How did you two happen?" Liv looks towards the kitchen where Tegan is. "I've seen her in pictures, but the view from here is much better. She's gorgeous."

"Keep your eyes on your own girl." Annalise says jokingly. "She invited me out dancing and I've been obsessed with her ever since."

"Do people know about you two?" Liv asks. Annalise shakes her head no. "We work together, and we just don't need people in our business. Especially not my students. They already know too much about me. And Michaela has the biggest crush on Tegan." Olivia laughs. "I thought Michaela had a crush on you." Annalise rolls her eyes. "And what about Bonnie? Does she know? Homegirl is going to flip. She gives me single white female vibes. She wants Annalise Keating. And she wants to be Annalise Keating." Olivia says and she's not joking.

"I told Annalise that." Tegan says walking back into the living room. She sits back down next to Annalise. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop." She says. Annalise pulls her in close and bites her on the shoulder. Tegan jumps. She pops Annalise on the leg. "Did that make you wet?" Annalise whispers but Olivia still hears her. She shakes her head and smirks at Annalise. "Maybe I should have let you get that hotel room." Liv tells Annalise and the three women laugh.

"Do I get to meet the first lady? Senator? Your boo?" Tegan asks and Olivia shrugs. Mellie has been acting distant since Olivia told her Annalise was coming for a visit. "Mellie is a boss, she's smart, she's strong, she's beautiful, but even with all that she lacks confidence. She's so jealous. Of Fitz, of Abby, of Quinn. I told her Annalise was coming and she asked me were we fucking." Liv sighs.

Tegan is quiet. She hates to admit it but her jealousy hits hard too. Especially because people don't know about her and Annalise. She feels like somebody is always flirting with Annalise, and she often accuses Annalise of flirting back or not shutting the other person down. Olivia's phone is ringing. It's Mellie. Liv answers. "Did you watch? How was I?" Mellie asks. "Of course. You were great." Liv is lying but she doesn't want to give Mellie any reason to be mad. She's definitely not telling her she missed it because she was talking to Annalise. Tegan and Annalise are making out on Liv's sofa. She watches them and wishes that was her and Mellie. She gets up and goes to her bedroom to continue her conversation with Mellie.

"Did your company show up?" Mellie asks. Olivia lays across her bed. "Yes. She's here. They are in the living room."

"I didn't know someone else was coming with her."

"Because you were too busy asking me if I was screwing her." Liv says sounding a little irritable. "Do you need to get back to your guests?" Liv sighs. "No. I just want to talk to you." Mellie is smiling. She wants to be with Olivia. Entertaining guests with her and just being near her. "I miss you, Ms. Pope."

"I miss you too, Mel. Do I get to see you this weekend?"

Olivia's doorbell rings. She tells Mellie to hold on and she goes up front to answer the door. She opens it and there stands Mellie smiling at her. Her piercing blue eyes make it seem like she's staring into Olivia's soul. "Come in." Liv says. She can't hide her excitement. She's smiling so much her face is starting to hurt. Mellie walks in and Annalise stands up to greet her. "It's good to see you again, Annalise." They share a quick hug. "It's good to see you too. This is my girlfriend Tegan."

Tegan stands up. She can't believe Annalise just introduced her as her girlfriend. She shakes Mellie's hand. The ladies sit in the living room talking and laughing. Mellie seems uncomfortable. She wants to be close to Olivia like Tegan is to Annalise, but she doesn't know that Liv has told Annalise and Tegan about the two of them. Liv is laughing and her hand lands on Mellie's knee. She doesn't move it. Mellie smiles at her. They chill and watch movies. Mellie has unconsciously ended up in Olivia's arms. Annalise throws popcorn over at Mellie and Olivia. They laugh.

"So, what are we doing tomorrow? Mellie are you hanging with us?" Annalise asks. "Well, I'm free." Mellie says and Liv blurts out, "Yes. She's hanging with us. Even if she had plans, we were going to kidnap her." Mellie kisses her on the cheek. Liv is quiet for a while. She's on her laptop typing and clicking away. Then she yells, "Done!" The other three ladies stare at her. She gets up and turns the stereo on. She walks over and pulls Mellie up to dance. She doesn't have to tell Tegan to get up. She's up and swinging her hips as Annalise watches. "Don't make me dance alone." Tegan tells Annalise. So, Annalise gets up. They are dancing around the apartment and sipping on wine. A classic girl's night in.

Their laughter is contagious. One woman laughs and they all laugh. Nothing is funny. They are just really hard-working women who have to be serious a little too much. A slow song comes on and Annalise pulls Tegan in close. They slow dance a lot, alone, just the two of them. In Annalise's apartment or Tegan's penthouse. It's their thing. They love the way they move together. Mellie and Olivia sit and watch Tegan and Annalise. Looks like they are making love standing up. Liv throws a pillow at them. She's tipsy. "I hope you're staying the night." She whispers in Mellie's ear. Mellie kisses her. Soft and intimate.

Everyone's mood changes when both Annalise and Olivia get a phone call. Mellie stares at Liv's phone as it rings. There's no name or picture on the screen but Mellie knows that number. Liv looks at her. Mellie shrugs and says, "Answer. If you don’t, he'll just keep calling back." So, Liv answers. Annalise let's her call go to voicemail. But the person calls back again. She answers this time. It's a very drunk sounding Bonnie.

_**Annalise: What's up Bonnie? Something wrong?** _

Tegan is in Annalise's arms. So, even if she doesn't care about the call, she can still hear it.

_**Bonnie: Is she with you?** _

_**Annalise: Is who with me, Bon?** _

_**Bonnie: Tegan. The kids said she's out of town too. So, is that why you were so cryptic about where you were going?** _

_**Annalise: Bon, are you drunk?** _

_**Bonnie: Just answer me Annalise. You always do this to me. You know I lo...** _

Bonnie stops talking before she says something she'll regret. Then she starts up again.

_**Bonnie: I've never been good enough. I thought it was because you were afraid to be gay, but you chose Tegan. You choose everyone over me.** _

The phone hangs up. Annalise wants to call Bonnie back. No matter what, Bonnie is her friend and has been with her through a lot. She doesn't want Bonnie to do anything stupid. She calls Bonnie back after getting a nod from Tegan. She doesn't ask Tegan for permission but the look she gives her is enough. Bonnie sends Annalise to voicemail so Annalise calls Frank and tells him to go check on her.

In the meantime, across the room, Liv is dealing with her own phone call.

_**Olivia: What do you want, Fitz?** _

_**Fitz: Why are you doing this? I love you!** _

_**Olivia: I don't love you anymore!** _

Fitz is hurt by that. Olivia had told him they couldn't be together anymore, but she had never said she didn't love him.

_**Fitz: You don't mean that. I let Mellie go for you. So, we can be together. Is there someone else?** _

_**Olivia: You let your wife go because you didn't love her anymore. You haven't loved her for a long time. Don't make that about me.** _

_**Fitz: It's all about you, Livvie. I chose you. Why won't you choose me?** _

Mellie is getting agitated and Olivia can tell.

_**Olivia: Because I chose someone else.** _

She holds Mellie closer to her. Fitz is just breathing into the phone. Neither one of them says anything else. After a while he hangs up.

The women are all quiet. But Annalise breaks their silence and raises her wine glass. "Here's to the future and leaving our past behind." The quick toast gets the ladies back into their weekend vibe. But Liv tells them it's time for bed.

"We have to get some sleep. We have to be up early tomorrow." Liv says and Annalise groans. "But why? It's Saturday." Olivia tells them she has them booked at Salamander Resort and Spa. It's only an hour away but she wants them to enjoy the whole day. The women are thrilled. Tegan and Annalise go to the guest room after telling Mellie and Liv goodnight. Liv grabs Mellie's hand and guides her to her bedroom.

"Why are you staring, Ms. Price?" Annalise asks and Tegan giggles. "I just love looking at you." She kisses Annalise on the cheek. "You love looking at me or you love me?" Tegan takes a moment like she’s thinking about it. Annalise starts to tickle her. "OK! OK! Both." Tegan finally replies and Annalise looks into her eyes and knows she means it. She didn’t really need Tegan to answer. Tegan tells her she loves her all the time. "You called me your girlfriend." Tegan says. Annalise laughs. "You're not?" She asks while staring Tegan's way. Tegan kisses her on the lips. "I was hoping I was. We just never really said it."

"You're my best friend." She gets up and straddles Tegan. "My secret keeper." She takes off her shirt. Tegan smiles. "My lover. The person I trust the most." She takes off her bra and tosses it to the floor. "You are my girlfriend and I love you." They make love. They've never felt this way about anyone else. Not Cora. Not Sam. Not Nate. Not even Eve. Annalise wants to be happy and Tegan does that for her. "I'll tell the world if you want me to." Annalise whispers as Tegan is asleep in her arms.

"Thank you." Mellie says and her voice startles a half sleep Olivia. "For what, Mel?" Liv asks in a very low voice. She's sleepy. "For telling him you chose someone else. For choosing me." Liv cuddles closer into Mellie's arms. "I'll always choose you. I'm sorry it took me so long." She yawns and Mellie kisses her on the forehead. "Good night, Liv." Olivia doesn't respond. She's out for the count and Mellie joins her soon after.


	2. Girls Just Want to Have Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ladies take a quick trip to escape their complicated lives and to enjoy each other.

The next morning the ladies are on the road after eating the big breakfast Tegan cooked. Olivia actually had grocery in her apartment. Not just popcorn and wine. Olivia is driving, Mellie is entertaining her, and Tegan is in the backseat running her fingers through Annalise's hair as she sleeps in her lap. This is a quick road trip but it's a road trip nonetheless. And what's a road trip without music. Liv turns the radio up. "Life is a Highway" by the Rascal Flatts comes on and the three women begin to sing. Much to Annalise's dismay. They are interrupting her nap. She squeezes Tegan's thigh but that only makes her girlfriend sing louder. After the song goes off Olivia starts to fuss at Annalise. "Get up, Annalise. This is not the time to sleep. It’s time to have fun. You slept all night. Or at least you were supposed to. Did Tegan keep you up?" Tegan laughs and Annalise mumbles something under her breath, but she sits up. She rolls her eyes at the other ladies and then stares out the car window.

With the traffic, the drive took a little longer than expected, but they have made it. "This place is beautiful. How have I never been here?" Mellie asks. They get out the car and look around. "Horses!" Tegan exclaims. She's excited. "Please tell me we get to ride." She says. "Of course." Liv replies. "Let's go check in." They walk inside and they are greeted by a beautiful, blonde, slender woman. She walks over and gives Olivia a big hug. Clearly, they know each other. "Liv, it's so good to see you. I have you all set up. I hope you and your friends enjoy your stay. I'm sorry we only had one suite available." Olivia smiles at the woman. "No. That's fine. We don't mind sharing." She looks at the other ladies and then winks at Mellie. "Thanks for finding space for us at the last minute."

"Anything for you, Liv. Always!" The blonde says. Olivia helped her out of a jam before and she'll never forget it or feel like she has thanked Olivia enough. So, when Liv e-mailed her last night about a quick one day stay at her resort, she didn't hesitate to make it happen. She sends the ladies off with a bellman who shows them to their suite. "This is what she was apologizing for?" Mellie asks. "This suite is huge." The suite has two rooms with king size beds, a spacious sitting area with a TV and a fireplace, and a large bathroom. The ladies can't ask for anything better than this. There’s even a complimentary gift basket that Annalise is already eating out of.

The owner of the resort sends Olivia an e-mail of all the activities she's planned for them. The first thing on the list is horseback riding. That makes Tegan and Mellie really happy. Even Annalise cracks a smile. They get ready and then head out. It's a small group of them going on a ride along an alluring scenic trail. The natural beauty of the countryside takes the ladies breath away. The horses are so sweet and gentle. The air is crisp. The ladies are really enjoying the peace and quiet. They are so used to being in the busy city with so much traffic and so much noise. "I can get used to this." Annalise says. "Living in the country would be nice." She looks over at Tegan who has a big smile on her face. "Already planning our future?" She asks with a grin on her face. Annalise doesn't respond she just smiles at her girlfriend. They make it back from riding and then go for a walk. Tegan loves that Annalise is holding her hand. They don’t get the opportunity to be openly affectionate in public back in Philly. Everywhere they turn, someone knows them. Mellie loves that this place is so discreet and private. She doesn't have to hide her love for Olivia here. And they all love how free they feel to just be with each other. No cameras. No nosey students. No exes.

Back in the suite they take turns taking a shower. The horses have them feeling a little dirty. "Annalise, you're not joining Tegan in the shower?" Liv asks. "It's y'all thing, right?" She laughs and Annalise tells her not this time. "Those kinds of showers take time. We don't want to have you two waiting." They all laugh. After their showers they have lunch on the patio of a little café on the property. The food is delicious. It has Annalise thinking about a nap, but she's enjoying herself too much. They enjoy their meal and their conversation. Mellie talks about what it's like being a senator. She tells them she has a bigger goal and being senator is a small step to that goal. Tegan and Annalise talk about their cases, their crazy clients, and what it's like to work together. "The woman gives me migraines." Tegan says while laughing. "Not funny." Annalise responds. She knows Tegan is only playing though. Well, sort of. Annalise can be a lot to handle sometimes. Liv talks about OPA and her crew. She laughs when Mellie rolls her eyes. Mellie's jealousy and pettiness are so cute to her. She brings up making Mellie president one day. "Our first female lesbian president." She says. Mellie can't stop blushing.

Their waiter comes back over to see if they need anything else and Liv asks for the check. He tells her it has already been taken care of. So, she just gives him a tip. They head to their next stop which is getting massages. Annalise is in heaven and she falls fast asleep. "My baby will always find time for a nap." Tegan says. The other ladies are moaning like these are the best massages they ever had. Sixty minutes of stress relief and all the tension in their bodies being released.

On their way back to their suite, Annalise notices a pop-up ice cream shoppe. She turns into a little kid. They have to stop. "Babe, it's only ice cream." Tegan says and Annalise pops her. They all indulge in the many flavors of homemade ice cream. Annalise gets creative and adds all kinds of toppings to hers. "You're going to be sick." Mellie tells her. But Annalise doesn't care. This is her guilty pleasure. Everyone has one. Liv’s is popcorn and wine, Mellie’s is hooch, and Tegan’s is Annalise. Oh, how she loves her some Annalise. They take their ice cream and go back to the suite to just hang out. Liv has one more surprise for them but that's for after dinner. They relax and talk. Really getting to the bottom of how these two relationships formed. "I always wanted her. From the first day I met her." Tegan says. "I told Michaela you were hot from jump." Annalise laughs. "I'm sure Michaela didn't like that. She's in love with you." Tegan shrugs. "But I'm in love with you." She kisses Annalise.

"You two are so cute and so corny. I love it." Liv says. Annalise throws a pillow at her. "So, you told me a little, but seriously, you and Mellie? I wouldn't have guessed it. When you told me come for a visit instead of telling me what was going on in your world over the phone, I was like she has fucked one of her gladiators and now they're stalking her." Annalise laughs. Liv shakes her head. "Never." She says. "I had a crush on Liv before I knew about her and Fitz, during her thing with Fitz, and when she told me she was done with Fitz, I kissed her. She kissed back. And we've been "this" ever since. I'm not sure what it is or where it's going, but I'm sure it's what I want." Mellie says and Olivia can't hide her smile. She puts her face into the crease of Mellie's neck to hide how much she's blushing. Mellie let's out a low moan when Olivia kisses her neck. They talk a little longer then get ready for dinner.

The ladies are having dinner at Harriman's Grill. The chef has prepared a personal meal just for the four of them. Courtesy of the owner of the resort. "Liv, whatever you did for this lady, please do it again." Tegan says. "And just what did you do for her?" Mellie asks and gives Olivia a look. Liv laughs and shakes her head. She loves how jealous Mellie is. It's adorable. "Nothing like what you're thinking, Mel. Her family had a problem and I solved it. I fixed it. It's what I do. Olivia Pope, the fixer." She not so humbly brags. All the ladies laugh. Their meal is wonderful, and the wine is some of the best they've ever had. Liv enjoys the wine the most. She can never have too much wine.

Back at the room, Liv tells them to get out of their jeans and into something sportier and comfortable. “Liv, I’m not working out. We didn’t eat that much.” Annalise says and Olivia grins at her. They are wondering what she's up to. They have enjoyed the day so far, but Liv is being real hush hush about their final activity. But they change and then leave out. "Oh, hell no, Liv." Annalise blurts out as she sees where Olivia is taking them. "I will not." Mellie and Olivia laugh at Annalise’s reaction. But Tegan whispers something in Annalise's ear which makes her change her tune. She's terrified but whatever Tegan told her has her climbing up to the treetop. The ladies are going zip lining under the stars. The thrill, the excitement, none of them ever expected to be doing this. But they do it and it leaves them with the best feeling ever. "I'll do that again." Annalise says. She pops Tegan on the butt and Tegan gives her a wink. Mellie and Olivia don’t even want to know what Tegan whispered to Annalise. Olivia calls the two women freaks and they all burst into laughter. "That was intense. I love to try new things. Liv, we can hang out any time. Today has been one for the books. Who knew we could fit so much fun into one day? I wish we didn't have to leave." Tegan says.

They are exhausted. Their day has been filled with adventure, fun, and so much laughter. But it's time for bed. They have to get on the road and head back to DC early in the morning and then Tegan and Annalise have to go back to Philly. They are dreading it. "I'm so glad you talked me into coming visit, Liv." Annalise says. Liv laughs. "I didn't have to do too much talking. I asked and then you asked could you bring a guest. I could tell you needed a getaway. A getaway with Ms. Price." Olivia smiles at Tegan.

"And this has been the best getaway. Thanks for letting me tag along." Tegan says while smiling back at Olivia. The ladies go to their rooms. Tegan does that thing she promised Annalise she would do if she went zip lining with her and that puts Annalise straight to sleep. Liv and Mellie make love and then are counting sheep in no time.

The ladies hit the road early the next morning. Singing and laughing on the ride back. “Girls Just Want to Have Fun” is playing on the radio. They all look at each other then start singing along. Even Annalise. “This is the theme song to our weekend.” Mellie says. “And we definitely had fun.” Tegan adds. They keep singing. There’s no traffic, so it takes them no time to make it to Liv’s place. Tegan and Annalise don’t even go inside. They say their goodbyes right outside of Olivia’s apartment building. It's bittersweet. The trip was amazing but not long enough. They are already making plans to vacation together. These girls need to have more fun. They are four powerful and successful women that make shit happen, so they know they can create time to escape their chaos for at least a week.

Tegan drives back to Philly since Annalise drove to DC. She thinks Annalise is going to go to sleep on her, but she's wrong. Annalise stays up and keeps her company the entire way home. Just another little hint at how much Annalise cares about her. Because Annalise Keating takes a nap every chance she gets. Back in DC, Liv and Mellie spend the rest of the day together. Talking about their relationship and the future. It won't be easy, but they are ready to figure it out together. "I love you, Mel." Liv says. Mellie looks her in her eyes and tells her she loves her more.

The next day things are back to normal. Mellie doing what a senator does, Olivia back at OPA fixing problems, and Annalise and Tegan at C&G making their clients happy. The four women smile all day. No matter how hectic the day gets, they just think about the weekend. They think about each other. They think about the future and all that it holds for them. They'll all run the world together some day, but for now, they'll run DC and Philly.


	3. The Blues and The Big News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tegan has Annalise feeling the blues and she doesn't know what to do. So, she calls a good friend. Then they find out, their secret really isn't a secret after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. Just thought I would add to this story. Had something in my head after seeing the beautiful and talented Amirah Vann pregnant and glowing. I also promised @Kay_1 another chapter. Sorry it took me so long to fulfill our deal. And sorry to the Mellivia fans, but this chapter isn't focused on them although they are mentioned. This is a quick Tegalise chapter. Enjoy.

Olivia's phone rings. She answers as soon as she sees her friend's beautiful face lighting up her screen. "Annalise. Hi. I miss you." She hears the older woman sigh. "What's wrong?" Liv questions. "I just need someone to talk to. I miss you too. How are you?" Liv knows Annalise cares about her, but she didn't call for small talk. They both stay silent for a while. Annalise hears Mellie calling Olivia's name. "Do you need to go?" Annalise asks. Liv tells her no but to give her a minute. Liv puts the phone down and goes in another room to see what Mellie needs. She tells Mellie she's on the phone with Annalise then she goes back into their bedroom and closes the door. "I'm back. Mellie sends her love. She said she'll give Tegan a call later." All the ladies have become very close since their trip together. Annalise and Tegan even got engaged. Liv hears Annalise sniffling. "Are you crying? Talk to me." Annalise takes a deep breath. She tells Liv she needs to share some news with her, but Liv must promise not to tell Mellie. Liv isn't exactly comfortable with that. Since she and Mellie have been together officially, they promised no secrets. But Liv knows Annalise needs her right now. So, much to her dismay, she makes a promise to Annalise that she won't tell Mellie. She doesn't even know what she's not supposed to be telling. "She's pregnant, Liv." Olivia seems lost. "Who's pregnant?" She asks. Annalise can't be talking about Tegan, can she? That would be good news. Unless Tegan cheated and got pregnant. But Liv won't let those thoughts cross her mind. She knows the Latina is infatuated with her dear friend Annalise. Tegan did too much to land Annalise, she wouldn't be stupid enough to do anything to lose her. Right? Liv's mind is now racing, and Annalise hasn't answered her yet. "Annalise?" Olivia calls out. She looks at the phone to make sure they are still connected. "Tegan! She's having a baby." Annalise finally says. But Liv is back to wondering why Annalise sounds so sad. This should be great news to share. So, why can't she tell Mellie?

"Nobody else knows yet. They've noticed her change in clothing style, but she's such a fashionista she makes even the baggiest of clothes look good. So, no one is suspicious or at least no one has mentioned anything to us. We planned it all out. We researched, got the right doctor, and even chose the donor together. And now she's pregnant. Her belly bump is everything. I can't keep my hands off it. She glows, Liv. She has always had a glow, but now she shines even brighter. I didn't think it was possible." Now Liv is even more confused. Annalise is raving about her beautiful pregnant fiancée, but Liv can still hear the sadness in her voice. "Isn't this good news, Annalise?" The older woman hurries and says yes. She doesn't want Liv thinking she isn't excited about the baby. "Liv, I think Tegan wants out. The baby will fill her void of not having family. So, she doesn't need me anymore. She's pushing me away." Annalise's heart is breaking. She's trying to hold back her sobs. She's done enough crying the past few days. Liv laughs. She isn't trying to make light of Annalise's feelings, but she knows how much Tegan loves Annalise. "It's pregnancy hormones, Annalise. Right now, you can't be sensitive. Tegan is going to say a lot of things she doesn't mean. But that woman loves your dirty drawers." Annalise lets out a light laugh after that statement. "Glad I got a laugh out of you. Now tell me what happened." Annalise tells Liv all about her and Tegan's fight. She tells her Tegan said so many hurtful things, so she had to leave. She didn't want to say anything back out of spite. She didn't want to upset Tegan any more than she already had. Even though she has no clue what set the Latina off in the first place. So, Annalise got a hotel room for the night. Her and Tegan have shared a home for a while now. Annalise is starting to think that maybe they should have waited to get pregnant until after the wedding, whenever that might be. But Tegan was set on getting pregnant as soon as possible. So, what Tegan wanted is what Annalise ultimately wanted. Now here they are. 

Olivia stays quiet. She knows Annalise just needs to vent. It’s better her friend vents to her than to Tegan. "You should read these texts, Liv. I told her I got a room just so she wouldn't worry when I didn't come back home. I'm forwarding you her response. I don't even know what to say to this.

_**Forwarded text from Annalise:** _

_**Mar 16, 7:08 PM** _

_**Eve must be in town. I hope she's worth it.** _

_**March 16, 7:11 PM** _

_**No. I bet you with that bitch Bonnie. You both better count your fucking days.** _

Liv is reading the texts and trying her best not to laugh. That's not what her friend needs from her at the moment. 

_**March 16, 7:25 PM** _

_**I'm sorry, Annalise. Come home.** _

_**March 16, 7:27 PM** _

_**You can't reply because your mouth is occupied.** _

Liv can't hold back anymore. She's crying laughing on the other end of the line. Annalise doesn't think there's anything funny about this. "I'm sorry, Annalise. But I had to get that out. Tegan is a savage. She reminds me so much of Mellie." When the brunette gets angry at Olivia, she becomes a mean girl. It took some getting used to but now Olivia just ignores Mellie's insults and accusations. She knows Mellie doesn't mean any of it. She just likes to play dirty at times and hit below the belt. But their love is real and Liv refuses to let Mellie push her away. So, she encourages Annalise to take her ass home and not let Tegan push her away. At least Tegan is pregnant, so her mood swings are going to be all over the place. What's Mellie's excuse? Annalise feels so much better. She's happy she called her friend. Liv always gives the best advice. And she's right, Tegan's hormones are just all out of whack. She thanks Liv and then gets up to go home. As she's walking out the door, she gets another text from her fiancée. 

_**Mar 16, 8:37 PM** _

_**Babe, I'm spotting. Come home, please. I'm scared.** _

Annalise rushes home. She runs a few red lights in the process, but she has to get to Tegan. The Latina is always the strong one, so the fact that she admits she's scared, scares Annalise even more. Tegan is on the sofa curled into a ball when Annalise walks through the door. Annalise gets behind her and holds her. "Do you need me to call your doctor? Do you want to go to the Emergency Room?" Annalise's heart is about to beat out her chest. She's sure Tegan can feel it. Her hands are shaking. She's frantic, but she's trying her best to at least sound calm for Tegan's sake. 

Tegan is shivering and quiet. Annalise grabs the blanket from the back of the sofa and wraps them both into it. Tegan grabs her phone and calls her doctor, who assures the young woman that spotting at this stage of her pregnancy is normal. But if it gets worse or she has any pain or discomfort then she should go to the ER. Tegan is happy to hear that, but her mind still isn't fully at ease. She doesn’t know how she’ll survive if she loses this baby. But all she wants right now is Annalise's arms around her. And Annalise gives her that without even being told to. The pregnant woman feels awful about how she's been treating her fiancée. But she's too tired to fix that tonight. She falls asleep in Annalise's arms. The older woman kisses Tegan softly on her neck and behind her ear. That's pleasure spots for the Latina. But Annalise isn't trying to start anything sexually. She's just letting Tegan know she's right there and she's not going anywhere. Annalise drifts off with Tegan tightly tucked in her arms. Annalise's hands rubbing Tegan's belly even as they sleep. It's such a beautiful sight.

The next morning Annalise wakes up before Tegan. She's happy the pregnant woman is resting peacefully. But she needs to stretch. She's not exactly in the best position on their sofa. She carefully slides her way from behind her sleeping beauty. Tegan looks like an angel. Annalise stands up and stretches. Her bones aren't as young as they used to be. She laughs to herself. She's going to be an old woman running behind a toddler. Why would Tegan want that? Why does Tegan still want her at all? Tegan groaning in her sleep knocks the older woman out of her thoughts. She bends down and kisses the Latina on the cheek. Then she goes to the bathroom, washes up, then heads to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for the two of them. The past few days have been rough, but Annalise knows she'll lose her mind if something happens to Tegan or the baby. 

She's working her magic at the stove when she feels Tegan's belly bump on her back. Tegan wraps her arms around Annalise's waist and lays her head against her back. "Are you hungry? How are you feeling?" Annalise tries to act like everything is okay. But last night was scary. Getting that text from Tegan, not being here when Tegan needed her most, it's all really bothering her. They've had fights before where she's stayed at a hotel until her fiancée calmed down. But Tegan wasn't pregnant then. Things are different. Annalise knows she has to do better. Tegan has a seat at the kitchen counter. "I'm okay. I freaked out when I saw the spotting. I freaked out because I ran you away. I'm so sorry, babe. Thank you for getting home so quickly." Annalise turns off the stove and walks over to the Latina. She kisses the top of Tegan's head. Tegan's messy hair all in her mouth. "You can never run me away, T. I just thought you needed a break from me. But I'll never make that mistake again. Your text made my heart stop for a moment."

Tegan stands up and the two women just hold each other. Annalise drops to her knees and rests her head on Tegan's belly. She promises the baby she'll never leave mommy alone again. They eat breakfast and talk. "Do you think us fighting caused you to start spotting?" The older woman asks while staring down at her plate. Afraid to look Tegan in the eyes. The Latina grabs her hands and tells her the same thing the doctor told them. "It's a normal occurrence, babe. We didn't do anything wrong. And I'm fine now." She pulls Annalise in for a kiss. "Thanks for breakfast. I was starving." They go back to the sofa and cuddle. Annalise finally looks at her phone. She has 5 new messages from Olivia. She smiles. "Mellie called. Twice." Tegan says. "I guess I should call her back." Her finger hovers over Mellie's contact and as she's about to press it, Annalise blurts out, "I told Liv you're pregnant." Tegan turns and looks at her. "Please don't be mad. You know she's the only person I really have to talk to." Tegan laughs. "I told Mellie two weeks ago." She says with a grin. Annalise pops her on the arm. "Let’s tell them now together so Mellie can finally be at peace. It's been killing her not to tell Liv." Annalise tells Tegan that Liv wasn't too happy that she asked her not to tell Mellie. They both laugh then they call their friends and reshare their big news. Liv and Mellie both acting totally shocked. 

"It's a girl!" Tegan exclaims. Her smile as big as it can get. Now even Annalise is shocked. Mellie and Olivia let out loud shrieks over the phone. "T, I thought you wanted to wait to know the sex." Annalise says. Her face full of confusion. At Tegan's last check up the doctor asked if they wanted to know the sex. Annalise wanted to know but Tegan said she wanted to wait. So, of course Annalise was okay with waiting. What Tegan wants; Tegan gets. But in reality, the Latina was dying to know. When Annalise left the room, Tegan told the doctor to tell her the sex. "I wanted to be the one to tell you. Are you mad?" Annalise laughs. "Are you kidding me? We're having a girl." Annalise's dark skin tone can't even hide her rosy cheeks. Her smile is from ear to ear. She kisses Tegan and then kisses her belly. Then she goes back up to Tegan's lips. They start making out. Liv and Mellie snickering as they listen to their friends moaning. "We're still here." Liv says and Tegan and Annalise burst into laughter. "Sorry." They say in unison. "We'll call you ladies back later." Tegan says and hangs up the phone without even waiting on a response. Liv and Mellie get it. They are so happy for their friends.

This pregnancy has had Tegan's mood swings all over the place. In the beginning she had periods of sickness, she felt unattractive, and particularly not sexual. Although Annalise thought she never looked better. These days she has crying fits, she's bitchy all the time but shockingly she's always super horny. And right now, she's craving to be touched by her fiancée. She has an insatiable desire to be made love to. "I'm sorry, babe." She keeps repeating that as Annalise kisses her. Her lips, her neck, down to her belly. "It's fine, T. I'm sorry too. For everything. So, let me show you just how sorry I am." Annalise gets up and then helps her pregnant fiancée to her feet. She guides Tegan to their bed so she can be more comfortable. "Take off your robe and lie down. I'll be right back."

Annalise runs into the bathroom and comes back in nothing but her bra and panties while holding up a bottle of baby oil in her hand. "Damn, you look hot." Tegan says. Licking her lips. The older woman's body is toned, her breasts aren't huge but she's well-endowed, and her ass sits just right. Tegan is mesmerized by her fiancée. To her Annalise's body is perfection. "You're so sexy." Annalise says as she climbs into bed. Tegan rolls her eyes. She feels like a great big whale. Tegan only had on a thong under her robe. Her breasts are huge, and they often ache so she lets them breathe as much as possible. Bras have not been a friend of hers lately. 

Annalise opens the bottle of baby oil and pours some over Tegan's body. She massages the oil around her belly and just under her breasts. Tegan is tingling all over, as the feel of Annalise's hands on her body feels like magic. She pours oil all over Tegan’s legs. Massaging them all the way down to her feet. Annalise knows exactly what she's doing, because this feels heavenly. Tegan moans gently and keeps thanking Annalise until the older woman tells her to just relax and enjoy herself. Tegan closes her eyes. Relaxing fully. Annalise moves around to the top of Tegan's body and sits her up slightly. She sits behind her and holds her against her, hugging her from behind. Tegan feels loved and wanted. The older woman takes the baby oil and pours it over the Latina's breasts. Tegan arches her back and her head falls back. She moans out loud when Annalise squeezes her nipples and rolls them in between her fingers. Tegan's nipples hardened like two little pebbles.

Annalise continues massaging Tegan's breasts and the younger woman is getting incredibly turned on. Every time she gets turned on, her legs slowly spread apart automatically, preparing her for what she might receive. She's laying back in Annalise's arms, her eyes closed and mouth open, while her whole her body is being caressed. She can feel her juices pouring down her legs. Her thong isn't absorbing much. Annalise plays with Tegan's nipples some more and kisses her neck. She put her lips right next to her ear and whispers, "I'm glad you're enjoying this. But I'm not even close to being done with you" She licks her ear and then squeezes her nipples hard. It hurts a little, but it sends a bolt of pure ecstasy to Tegan's clit. Tegan has goosebumps all the way down her body. She can't think straight. She's in a world of pleasure. Annalise pauses for a moment which makes the Latina open her eyes and shake her head. Lust has taken over her mind and it takes her a second to focus her thoughts. She wants Annalise's hands back on her. She looks around at the older woman and Annalise just smiles at her. She leans over and tenderly kisses Tegan on the lips. Tegan kisses her back but Annalise pulls away before the younger woman can deepen the kiss the way she wants to. She leaves the Latina wanting so much more.

Annalise climbs from behind Tegan and goes back down to her lower area. Tegan's legs are shamelessly spread apart but Annalise puts them together for a moment and in an instant slides Tegan's thong off. Tegan's legs spread right back apart and her heart drops as her fiancée stares at her soaking wet pussy. Annalise taps Tegan's side and tells her to turn over on all fours. It's a particularly comfortable position for a pregnant woman. Her back arches and the weight of her belly is taken off her spine. Tegan is still leaking down her legs. She's even more turned on, anticipating what Annalise has in store for her. Annalise takes the baby oil and pours it on to the highest point of the Latina's body. The oil flows down her back, pass her ass, and down to her pussy. The oil mixes with the copious amount of pussy juice and starts to trickle down her legs. Annalise's fingers work their way into Tegan's flesh and takes away all the little knots. Tegan feels completely bare and open, waiting for more to happen. Annalise’s hands drift down, and she massages Tegan's ass. Taking away all Tegan's tension.

Annalise lies down and positions herself under Tegan. Tegan gasps. She can feel Annalise's breath on her. Annalise kisses her belly. Butterflies erupt in Tegan's stomach as Annalise kisses further down until she reaches the neatly trimmed hair on Tegan's pussy. Without saying a word, Tegan shifts her body and mashes her pussy right into Annalise's face. The sound of the contact and the feeling is indescribable. Tegan feels wild with desire. She moans loudly. It's more like a scream as Annalise buries her tongue into the younger woman's pussy. Tegan moans louder and louder as Annalise feasts greedily between her legs. She's lapping at her wetness so hungrily. Her tongue assaulting Tegan continuously. Moans escape Annalise's own mouth as she devours her fiancée’s pussy. She's as aroused as Tegan is! Tegan can feel Annalise's passion from the way her pussy is being penetrated and probed by her tongue. They both moan together. 

Tegan gyrates her hips, moving herself over Annalise's face. Sliding up, down and across it as Annalise laps away at her. Annalise is enjoying every minute. She tries to say something, but her words are muffled by Tegan riding her tongue. Tegan is screaming in pleasure as Annalise starts to smack her ass. It's driving the Latina wild. "Oh, Annalise! Harder! I'm almost there." So, Annalise smacks her ass again, her tongue still busy at work, and now Tegan is trembling. Her juices pouring from her pussy straight into Annalise's mouth. She can't hold back any longer, her pussy is aching to come. Slowly, her moans turn into yells as the feeling originates from deep in her belly and works its way to her clit. It erupts and it feels like the longest, greatest orgasm she's ever had. She’s spent. Her body still shaking. 

She rolls herself carefully off Annalise and onto her back. Annalise climbs up to the head of the bed and by Tegan's side. Her face is a mess. Tegan can see her juices and smell it all over her. Bizarrely, it turns Tegan on more. They both smile at each other then they kiss long and deeply. Tegan tasting herself. How could Annalise ever think Tegan doesn’t want her? The Latina is excited about her pregnancy, about their growing family, but that will always include Annalise. Nobody makes her feel like the older woman does. Nobody ever will. They spend the rest of the day in each other’s arms. They can’t wait until their bundle of joy arrives. Mellie and Olivia will definitely be the godparents. And then they can work on their wedding. But in the meantime, Annalise and Tegan are scheming to get their friends engaged. Maybe they can have a double wedding.


	4. The Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Price has arrived and so have her godmothers. ❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not at all what I thought it would be. I’m a little disappointed in myself but decided to post it anyway. I hope you all enjoy it. This is for everyone who told me that I couldn’t leave Tegan pregnant. LoL. And a little joy for my Mellivia fans. Love y’all, mean it! Thanks for sticking with me through all the drama. Also, I didn't proofread, so forgive me for any and all errors. 🤗

It's 2:43 a.m. and Annalise is exhausted, but she won't complain. After fighting through Philly's first major snowstorm in two years, Annalise finally got Tegan to the hospital and Baby Price has arrived. Tegan is sleeping but Annalise can't bring herself to put their baby girl down long enough to get some rest. Their little princess is everything. She looks just like Tegan. Annalise can't take her eyes off her. "Babe!" Tegan groans out while staring over at her fiancée through half opened eyes. Annalise is in the chair in the corner of Tegan's hospital room. The nurses made up an area for the older woman to sleep, but she's too mesmerized to lay down. "Put her down. You're going to have her spoiled already." Tegan huffs. But that's Annalise's plan. Their baby girl is going to have everything her heart desires and all the love in the world. "She's perfect, T." The older woman exclaims. Playing with the baby's toes as she sleeps in her arms. Tegan shakes her head. She knows she's not going to win this battle with Annalise, so she turns back over and goes back to sleep.

Tegan’s delivery was rough, and her body is still trying to recover. For a few minutes too long, Annalise thought she was going to lose Tegan and the baby. Doctors finally got the baby out, but Tegan was still bleeding profusely. Annalise's heart didn't stop racing until she heard their baby girl's loud and healthy sounding cry and she heard the doctor's say they had Tegan's bleeding under control. It was the scariest thing Annalise had ever been through. So, she's not thinking about getting any sleep. She's keeping her eyes on both the baby and Tegan, although doctors say they are now both doing well. Annalise doesn’t dare leave Tegan or Baby Price’s side the whole time they are in the hospital. Work and everything else can wait. But finally, they are headed home. All healthy and happy.

**~~~~~**

Baby Price is almost three months old now and other than Annalise's family, everyone else has only seen a few snapshots of her fingers and toes. Tegan and Annalise haven't been focused on sharing her with the rest of the world yet. But they are excited to share her with the two women who are due to arrive in a few hours. Baby Price keeps them on their toes. She's finally starting to sleep through the night. Well, most of the night at least. Annalise is still working, so Tegan is home alone with the baby most of the time. It's been the best and most exhausting ten weeks ever, but the Latina wouldn't change a thing.

Tegan misses work and Annalise knows it, so the older woman gets her input on a case from time to time. And even though motherhood has been her biggest blessing, Tegan can't lie and say she's not happy Annalise took two weeks off. They are also going to have some extra help in the house for those two weeks. "I can't wait until they see her. They are going to fall in love with her instantly. So, it should put their gears in motion to get engaged and have one of their own." Tegan says and Annalise shakes her head. As focused on Baby Price as Tegan has been you wouldn't think she would be thinking about anything else. Especially not anyone else. But she is. She wants her friends just as happy as she and Annalise are. There's a knock at the door. "Baby Price's fairy godmothers are here to save the day." Olivia says when Annalise opens the door. Her and Mellie standing there looking like a million bucks. Not like two women who have come to get down and dirty with an almost 3-month-old. Liv and Mellie wrap Annalise in a hug then they both push pass her to find Tegan and Baby Price. 

Mellie walks into the bedroom and goes straight to Tegan. But Olivia goes straight to the baby's bassinet. "Hey, Nanny's baby." She says as she lifts the baby into her arms. Her heart melts when the baby girl gives her a smile. "It's gas." Tegan says and all the women laugh. "I'm sorry. Hi mommy. How are you feeling?" Olivia asks Tegan while finally going over to her and placing a kiss on her cheek. "I just had to get to this little one first." Liv and Mellie can't stop gushing over Baby Price. She's the most adorable baby they've ever seen. “These are your bonus moms, Anna Grace.” Tegan says with a huge smile.

_Anna Grace Price-Harkness. Born 7 pounds exactly. She is the apple of Tegan and Annalise’s eyes. Tegan is one of the toughest lawyers in Philly, but she won’t lie and say getting their daughter’s last name legalized was easy. Through morning sickness, she had to fight tooth and nail to not only give Anna Grace the last name she deserved, but to also make it possible for Annalise to sign their daughter’s birth certificate. They aren’t married yet, so it took a powerful legal mind and a whole lot of finessing, but the Latina got the job done. And now she can’t wait to become a Price-Harkness too._

They all go into the living room and catch up. Mellie and Olivia fighting over who holds the baby. "You had her since we got here, Liv. It's my turn." Tegan gives Annalise a look. They aren't sure if their friends bickering is even about the baby. They've been in a bad space in their relationship for months now. They've been fighting about every little thing. Tegan knows Mellie is upset because Olivia seems okay with their relationship being at a standstill. Mellie wants more. She took no time divorcing Fitz so they could make their relationship public. Now she needs her girlfriend to step up. Show her what she's worth. Before they hopped on the plane this morning, they agreed to leave their baggage in DC. This trip is about their friends and their new bundle of joy, Anna Grace. But it's not that easy. Not for Mellie. Not when she has a prying Tegan in her ear telling her she deserves more. Annalise wants her friends engaged, and happy, and planning their future too. But she doesn't meddle like Tegan does. She lends a listening ear for her dear friend Olivia to vent, but she doesn't judge or force her opinions on her.

Olivia loves Mellie! She wants to spend the rest of her life with the woman. But Mellie pressuring her only makes her throw on the brakes. She watches as Mellie holds Anna Grace. She knows this visit is only going to push Mellie to want more. To want all that their friends have. The engagement, the baby, and eventually marriage. She sighs. It's not a competition. They don't need to move at the same pace as Tegan and Annalise. Liv is still wondering how their friends are doing it all without losing themselves in the process. She wants to remain a boss bitch. Their goal was to take over the world. Or at least take over DC and Philly but all that has seemed to change. 

Tegan and Mellie are now sitting on the sofa with Anna Grace between them. Olivia and Annalise are across the room talking about work and the harsh reality of everything going on in the world outside of their "happy" little bubbles. Tegan gives Annalise a look. The baby has no idea what they are saying but Mommy Tegan would prefer she hear baby talk only. Annalise and Liv go into the bedroom. "She's always mad about something, Annalise. We fight about the cap being left off the toothpaste. She wants me to be able to read her mind. She says a lot without really saying anything at all. I'm not a damn psychic." Liv is pacing the floor. Annalise gets up and quickly closes the door. She does not want Tegan or Mellie hearing Olivia express herself. If anyone gets what she's going through its Annalise. Her and Tegan's relationship hasn't always been sunshine and roses. It's still not but they make it work because they love each other. And Annalise knows how much Liv loves Mellie. She fought hard to get her, so she needs to continue to fight to keep her. 

Meanwhile, in the living room, Mellie tells Tegan she thinks Olivia wants out. Every time she brings up taking things to the next level, Olivia shuts down and shuts her out. "I think she's talking to Fitz again." Mellie says and Tegan's eyes grow wide. She puts Anna Grace down in her rocker and then sits back on the sofa. She places her hand over Mellie's and then gives her a small smile. "I don't know Liv like Annalise does, but I know that woman adores you. Fitz is the furthest thing from her mind, and he shouldn't be on your mind either. You can't make up problems, Mel. It's not healthy. I know it. I did the same thing to Annalise. I threw Eve and Bonnie in her face every chance I got, and it almost broke us." Mellie looks into Tegan's watery eyes. She's holding back tears. Mellie knows Tegan and Annalise have had their fair share of problems, but she didn't know it was ever to the point of breaking up. "I thought you two were happy." Mellie says and Tegan laughs. Mellie stares at her confused. Tegan's tears are falling but she's laughing. Replaying the rough patches, her and Annalise went through in her head. Annalise was no saint, but Tegan knows most of their problems stemmed from her being trapped in her own messed up thoughts too much. Focusing on the past, on how her first marriage failed. Her trust had been so broken that she punished Annalise even when the older woman was trying to do everything right. Tegan sees that Mellie is going down the same path.

"Mel, you can't push her to go at your pace. That's not how relationships work. If I remember correctly, you were the one not trying to move too fast at first. Liv was ready to shout to the world how much she loved you, but you were apprehensive. You wanted to wait. Even after your divorce was final. She didn't push. She was patient. You told me this. So, why can't you give her the same courtesy." Mellie rolls her eyes, but she knows her friend is right. She doesn't want to lose Liv. She doesn't want to push her away. And she knows damn well that Liv doesn't want Fitz. Or Jake. Or anyone from her past. All she wants is Mellie and she has proved that time and time again. Mellie sighs and lays her head back on the sofa. "Stay out of your head, Mel. Our pasts are not our futures." Tegan whispers. She watches Anna Grace sleep peacefully. If she had continued to push Annalise away, their baby girl wouldn't be here. She sighs, sits back and lays her head on Mellie's shoulder. 

Annalise and Olivia walk out the bedroom to go check on their girls only to find all three of them asleep. It's a beautiful sight. Olivia stares at Mellie. The brunette is beautiful, she's kind, she's everything Liv has always wanted. So, why is Liv so afraid to move forward. No, Mellie is never clear about what she wants. She beats around the bush. She has never told Liv that she wants to be engaged, to get married, to have more children. But Liv knows Mellie hints at it all. She wants it all and she deserves it all. Liv wants it all too. And being here, seeing her goddaughter, and how happy her friends are is only making her want those things even more. "Annalise, I need you to go somewhere with me. Just us. Not today, but maybe tomorrow." Annalise smiles. She sees that twinkle in her friend’s eyes as she looks at her girlfriend sleeping. Liv is ready. Not because Mellie wants her to be ready, not because she wants to keep up with Tegan and Annalise, but because she loves and adores Mellie and she wants the world with her. Liv still wants to take over DC and she knows to do that she needs and wants Mellie by her side. So, ring shopping is all that's on her mind. 

Tegan and Mellie finally wake up. Annalise has dinner going and Liv is feeding Anna Grace. Tegan and Mellie look at each other and smile. This is the life. Liv looks up from the baby to see her girlfriend and Tegan staring at her. She offers them a soft smile then focuses back on the baby. This little girl is everybody's calm during the storm. They all have dinner together then head off to bed. Mellie's late nap has her laying in the dark staring into darkness. "What's on your mind?" Liv whispers. Her voice tired but she can see her girlfriend's eyes shining bright and she knows the wheels in Mel's head are spinning. "I'm sorry, Liv." Well, that's not what Olivia was expecting. She scoots closer into Mellie's arms. "For what, Mel?" Mellie sighs and she rubs Liv's back. She's sorry for everything. Her behavior, their fights, her bad moods. She just doesn't know how to say all that to Liv. She really thinks Liv wants out of their relationship. But she couldn't be more wrong. "Talk to me, Mel. I can't read your mind. I wish I could. I wish I could relieve you of all your fears, but I need you to talk to me. Tell me what you want, what you need." Liv says. Her voice isn’t so tired anymore. It’s full of concern. Mellie stays quiet. From her position Liv can't see Mellie crying but she hears it. She holds Mellie tighter in her arms. She kisses her on the forehead and tells her to rest. She tells her that everything will be alright. It doesn’t feel like it now, but everything will be okay. They fall asleep. They need to talk, and they will, but tonight they sleep.

**~~~~~**

It's true, time flies when you're having fun and the ladies have been enjoying every minute of their two weeks together. But duty calls. There are only two days left until everyone will be back at work. Even Tegan. Liv and Mellie will be on a plane back to DC tomorrow, Anna Grace will start daycare at C&G on Monday, Tegan's maternity leave is officially up, and Annalise's home stay vacay will be in-the-books. Back to business, back to reality, it will be so hard for them all to say goodbye to two glorious weeks of loving on Anna Grace and just enjoying each other. But they still have tonight.

Tegan and Mellie are in the kitchen cooking an amazing feast. Liv is in Annalise's bedroom about to walk a hole into the floor and Annalise is very much amused at how nervous her friend is. "Tell Nanny Liv to calm down." Annalise says with a giggle to her baby girl. Anna Grace is staring up at her. The little one has no idea what's going on, but she loves her mommy's smile. "This isn't funny, Annalise. What if she says no?" Liv sighs and rolls her eyes at Annalise who is still entertained by her nervousness. "If she says no, you still got me and Anna Grace to love you." Liv gives her a look and Annalise stands up. She puts the baby down and walks over to her friend. "Liv, Mellie loves you and you love her. That's all that matters. Isn't that what you told me when I was going through this same thing with Tegan? You got this and me and Anna Grace have your back 100%. I'm sure Tegan does too, but I'm guessing if you don't make a move soon, you're going to feel the wrath of Mellie and Tegan. Those two have become better friends than us." Annalise and Liv laugh. "Who would have ever guessed we would all be here? You would think with our jobs that we would always expect the unexpected, and our friendships, our relationships, were definitely unexpected." Liv says. "But would you change any of it?" Annalise asks. Liv shakes her head and whispers a soft, "Never."   
  


They hear Tegan yelling out that dinner is ready. Annalise grabs Anna Grace and they meet Tegan and Mellie in the dining room. The food smells amazing. They all look amazing. They aren’t in a fancy restaurant, but this is going to be a double date to remember. And Anna Grace is an added bonus. She’s sitting in her bouncy chair after having her bottle and being burped. Hopefully, drifting off to sleep soon. While her moms and her godmothers are enjoying dinner, wine, good conversation and each other.   
  


Liv stands to make a toast. She's beyond grateful for her life. Her girlfriend, her friends, her goddaughter. She holds up her glass of wine and starts, "To the unexpected. Annalise, who knew after butting heads over and over that we would become the best of friends? Who knew that when I called to tell you about me and Mellie that you would surprise me with you and Tegan? Again friend, kudos to you." They all laugh, and Annalise leans over and gives Tegan a kiss. Then they look down at Anna Grace for a moment. So small and innocent and having the time of her life playing with her own fingers. Liv continues her toast. "Mel, you my love came without warning. You had my heart before I even realized it. I love you. I need you. Our journey hasn't been perfect, but it's ours and I'll stick with you until the end of time."

Liv gets down on one knee in front of Mellie. The brunette is already in tears. She wants to stop her. To tell her she doesn't have to. Mellie knows she's been pushing Liv for this and she doesn't want it this way. But Liv isn't doing this because it's what Mellie wants; she's doing it because it's what they want. Mellie is her life and she can't wait to make things official. Their love is forever and she knows they are both ready to show it to the world. Shout it from rooftops. "Melody Margaret, will you do me the honor of taking my last name?" Everyone laughs at how Liv doesn't say Grant. Mellie is divorced but she's still a Grant.

Mellie pulls Liv up and gives her the biggest, sloppiest kiss ever. This makes her so happy, but it also makes her sad. "Liv, I love you and I want you, I want this, but not if you feel forced." Olivia smiles and asks, "Mel, have you ever known me to let anyone force me to do anything? I’m the Olivia Pope. This has always been the plan, Mel. I just didn't want to rush things. Now let me put this ring on your finger." Mellie holds out her hand, Liv slips the ring on her finger and they kiss again. Tegan and Annalise have the biggest smiles on their faces and tears pouring from their eyes. The fabulous four are all engaged. And happy. Even Anna Grace seems to be excited. Her smile brightens the moment even more. 

**~~~~~**

Liv and Mellie are heading back to DC engaged. Already planning a trip back to Philly to formally have a christening for their goddaughter. Annalise and Liv know they are in big trouble. Their fiancées are about to become bridezillas from hell. But they wouldn't have it any other way. These four amazing, unstoppable, bad ass women are still figuring out how to do life. They get caught up in work and being bosses, but they’ll never let that stop the love and laughter that makes everything in life alright.

_“Life is a journey filled with unexpected miracles.”_

__


End file.
